Planes fallidos
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Después de un buen tiempo Tony ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Steve, y planea confesarselos en su maravillosa y perfecta fiesta de navidad. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean, ¿cierto?


Esto inicialmente iba a ser la continuación de "No te declares en Halloween", porque de hecho, tenía sentido. Pero no lo sé, me he obsesionado tanto con esta caricatura, que pude meterla aquí fácilmente. Y obviamente se puede parecer al otro fic porque de ahí partió la idea, pero créanme no será igual. Y bueno, ustedes pueden imaginar libremente a Downey Jr y a Evans si quieren, están en todo su derecho, perversirijillas. (?)

 **''Avengers Assemble'' no me pertenece. Si así fuera, esa caricatura acabaría en una boda Stony bien telenovelesca. Así que agradezcan que no me pertenece.**

 **Aunque la categoría diga otra cosa, esta historia se desarrolla en ese universo.**

•

•

•

 **Planes fallidos**

 **Tierra 123**

 **Nueva York.**

El frío ya tenía todos los cristales de la torre empañados, pero no le molestaba, le daba un aire interesante y además a Tony le gustaba el frío. Le parecía mucho mejor cubrirse para la ocasión que morirse de calor.

Y por estos días todo parecía marchar tranquilo. Bueno, luego de tantas misiones y situaciones en las que casi pierden la vida, ya se merecían un descanso, ¿no?

Es lo que mas anhelaba, que ningún villano ridículo se le ocurriera interrumpir en navidad; aunque no sería raro.

Pero nada podía arruinar su fiesta.

¡Era la fiesta perfecta, la fiesta del siglo! Había invitado únicamente superhéroes y estaba casi seguro que ninguno querría faltar. Era eso o su ego era muy grande. Si, probablemente lo segundo.

Pero fueran los que fueran, no dejaría de ser perfecta. Es decir, los adornos indicados, comida selectísima, el mejor DJ de New York, un ambiente increíble y por supuesto, a él como anfitrión.

Pero realmente lo mejor de lo mejor, es que estaba decidido.

Trataría, por todos los medios, de darle a entender a Steve sobre sus sentimientos.

Desde aquella vez que se separaron por diferencias tontas, cuando les costó bastante trabajo vencer su orgullo y volverse a juntar, fue que lo entendió. Se sentía vacío sin el Cap.

No quería decir que Thor y Hawkeye no fueran buena compañía, o Antman; que se unió después a su pequeño equipo disfuncional. Ellos eran buenos amigos y daban todo de sí mismos, pero en el fondo extrañaba a los demás. Pero sobre todo, al Capitán América.

A ese tipo anticuado que primero era un dolor de cabeza, y que con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

En su necesitad, en su primer pensamiento al levantarse, en su preocupación.

Le costó trabajo asimilarlo, pero debía aceptarlo; su corazón solo latía por Steve Rogers. Por el rubio patriótico chapado a la antigua.

Le costaba trabajo tener que verlo todos los días, y fingir que no pasaba nada, que todo seguía igual. Cuando realmente, se moría de ganas de tirar su orgullo por el excusado y abrazarlo fuerte, robarle un beso quizá.

Pero no era lo correcto, debía hacer todo bien. Todo ideal y perfecto, como a él le gustaba hacer las cosas.

Nada podía salir mal, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Dejaría que llegaran todos los invitados antes de empezar con sus movidas. Primero, serviría la cena y charlarían amenamente entre todos. El sacaría a tema la vez que derrotaron a Redskull, terminando por lanzar una indirecta sutil al patriota. Después, comenzaría la música, las bebidas, él haría a todos a un lado y sobre todo mantendría a Hulk lejos, para poder así tener una buena platica con el soldado, mientras el DJ colocaba "last christmas", una canción triste pero linda para la ocasión.

Si, todo lucía tan bien en su cabeza. Imposible que su perfecto plan fallara.

.

.

.

—¡La mejor fiesta de todas! — Gritó Clint al ver lo perfecto que se miraba el lugar.

—¡Y lo mejor es el festín! — Le siguió Thor, quien alzaba en el aire a Mjolnir.

—¡Atrás, Hulk comerá primero! — El grandote verde entró, como de costumbre, empujando al asgardiano con un golpe.

A Stark le rodó una gotita por la sien. Hasta ahora es que meditaba que no pensó en eso, ¡sus compañeros!

Además de ser todos un desastre con patas, estaba seguro que le causarían muchos problemas con su plan. Y otra cosa era, ¿que pasaría si se enteraban?

¡No le podían hacer burla, él era su líder!

Un problema eran los amigos, pero lo que si importaba era la reacción del Capitán. Y por eso, sería muy cuidadoso, no quería salir con el corazón roto o en el peor caso, hasta humillado. ¡Y menos quería ser él el detonante de otra separación grupal!

No le dio tiempo de pensar mucho mas, la noche caía y los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Pero el motivo de todo el alboroto aun no hacía aparición, ¿estaría aun encerrado en su cuarto? Si era así no iría a molestarlo, le daría su espacio y tiempo para arreglarse.

Como fuese, él mientras debía ir dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Primero aparecieron los 4 fantásticos, obviamente sin sus trajes de héroes. El que se atreviera a llegar con disfraz a su fiesta, él mismo lo sacaría a patadas.

Luego llegó ese chiquillo al que casi veía como un hijo, Spiderman. Aunque llegó con sus cuatro amigos, pero ni modo que los corriera.

Absolutamente todos los que invitó, llegaron, y eso ya era un buen paso en su plan.

—Claro que si, con confianza, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar...

Se encontraba hablando con el Dr. Strange cuando por fin lo vio llegar. Pensó que se arreglaría con un elegante tuxedo negro, justo como él, pero no.

Steve bajó de su cuarto con un simple pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco. Muy simple para el gusto de Stark, pero en su Capitán se veía tan bien. Le daba un toque elegante y encantador.

Fingió desinterés al acercarse a él, no iba a ser tan directo, ese no era su plan.

—Al fin bajaste, Capitán. — Se colocó a su lado, sonriendo muy levemente. Steve correspondió ese gesto mientras miraba cada detalle en el lugar.

La escarcha plateada adornaba las ventanas, botas navideñas colgaban cerca de la artificial chimenea, y el pino era grande y finamente decorado.

—¿Creíste que me perdería tu fiesta, verdad? Solo estaba pensando.

En realidad, el invierno no era para nada la época favorita de Steve, con obvias razones, le traía pésimos recuerdos. Pero la navidad, a pesar de todo, le inspiraba paz. Y además, no decepcionaría a sus amigos.

—¡Pues no pienses demasiado Cap! Los invitados han llegado y eso quiere decir que la cena estará prontamente servida.

Aseguró con autosuficiencia, no quería que el motivo de su ultimado estrés, desviara su atención a algo que no fuera él. Aunque debía admitir que estaba nervioso, pero, ¿quién no?

¡Su jodida meta era declararse al Capitán América!

Quien por cierto, miraba hacia los invitados y parecía que algo le daba risa.

—Pues... parece que tendrás que aplazar la cena.

—¿Qué?

Tony giró también su vista hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con un desorden para el que no estaba preparado; ¡todos comenzaban a hacer lo que les venía en gana!

Logan ya había roto unos de sus carísimos floreros gracias a sus torpes garras, Gambit estaba haciendo "trucos con sus cartas" a unas aburridas Capitán Marvel y Black Widow. Thor no ayudaba mucho, pues ya había sacado la cerveza y comenzaba a repartir entre todos.

¡¿Qué demonios era esto?!, ¡Todo estaba bien hace unos segundos!, ¡esta era su maldita fiesta y él debía decidir que se hacía y que no.

Apretó sus manos en puños, dejando notar su coraje.

—Y yo creo que mejor alguien deberá ir a ponerles un alto...

—¡Espera, Tony! —lo tomó del brazo, poniendo algo nervioso al castaño— ¿Es una fiesta, no? Déjalos divertirse.

—¡Se divertirán siempre y cuando sigan el protocolo!

Bastante molesto, cometió la idiotez de dejar solo al soldado por ir a corregir a sus supuestamente bien educados invitados.

—¡DJ, que empiece la música ruidosa! — Grito Hawkeye a todo pulmón, una orden que fue bien acatada por el dichoso DJ. Pronto el dubstep comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, animando a casi todos los presentes.

Stark rechinó los dientes y cubrió sus oídos, viendo como todos le seguían el bullicio al imprudente arquero.

¡No, no, y no! La música, chistes, y otras cosas, irían después de la cena. Y sería una buena música, no esa porquería. Otra cosa, tenía que mantener alejado a Hulk y el verde ya andaba por ahí con un enorme y grasiento sándwich en la mano y haciendo retumbar el piso.

—¡Jarvis, desactiva los conectores de luz de la tornamesa!

Su exasperación era máxima, pero desgraciadamente la Inteligencia Artificial no lo pudo escuchar gracias al enorme ruidajo que invadía la torre.

—¡Mierda, me lleva la...! —tendría que actuar por sí solo, así que emprendió camino alrededor de los alborotadores— ¡Thor, deja ahí esas cervezas, aun no es hora de tomar!, ¡Hulk camina más despacio!, ¡Logan ten más cuidado con esas garras, por amor a la ciencia!

Parecía que sus alaridos eran en vano, ya que los otros a penas y lo oían o definitivamente no lo escuchaban nada.

El único que ponía atención a sus movimientos era Steve, que lo miraba caminar para allá y para acá, y eso no le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía estar frustrado en su propia fiesta?

Decidió acercarse a él y colocar una mano en su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Y ahora, debía gritarle para que lo pudiera oír.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porqué no te diviertes?

—¡¿Qué me deseas la muerte?!

—¡¿Por la suerte de quién?!

Eso no tenía caso. El científico jaló al otro hasta que ambos estuvieron en el balcón. Al menos ahí el ruido era menos. Rogers tomó aire para volver a plantear su pregunta.

—Stark, ¿porqué no te diviertes? Es la fiesta que tú planeaste.

—¡Esta no es la fiesta que planeé! Hacen lo que se les viene en gana y no siguen el protocolo. Así yo no puedo hacer... — Se calló. Estaba a punto de revelar sin pena ni gloria su mayor secreto, y no lo haría. Esa no era la manera adecuada. Pero dejó a Steve intrigado.

—¿Si?

—Cap... — Tomó la mano derecha del patriota entre las suyas, y se encontraba nervioso, algo muy raro en él.

Por un momento no dijo nada, su garganta se cerró y el rubio solo miraba toda esa rareza expectante y con curiosidad. Por su mente no le pasaba ni la mas remota idea de que planeaba Stark.

Pero cuando Tony volvió a abrir la boca, un ruido todavía mas imponente que la música los alertó.

—¡Es la alarma del banco! — Un preocupado Steve retiró su mano de donde estaba, causando un ligero malestar en el contrario.

—En efecto. ¿Quién roba un banco en navidad? Bueno, para eso está nuestra perfecta y confiable policía.

—Tony...

Ya conocía ese tono, era el que el soldado empleaba para regañar sin subir demasiado la voz, y el millonario ya sabía para donde iba. Por ende, cuando lo vio con la intención de correr por su escudo, lo detuvo colocando las palmas sobre los hombros ajenos.

—¡Hey! Espera Capi. Yo me encargo. Tú ve a la fiesta.

Steve no se veía seguro, seguía mirando en dirección a donde provenía el desastre.

—No lo sé Tony... ¿seguro?

—Claro, es solo un robo a un banco, cosa de nada. Tú ve y disfruta, quiero que estés feliz en esta fiesta que con tanto esmero preparé para ti.

Le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas de millonario playboy, antes de dejarse envolver en su armadura que había pedido a Jarvis. Rogers solo devolvió la sonrisa sin más, mientras se adentraba de nuevo a la sala.

—Muy bien Tony, cuidado.

...

¿Solo eso?... ¿desgarró su maldito orgullo para eso? Esas palabras que le dijo eran de lo mas cursi en su repertorio, ¿y el Cap respondía como si nada?

Suspiró ya dentro de su armadura y salió volando en dirección al sitio afligido.

Si volvía pronto, quizá aun tendría tiempo para continuar con su plan: "Operación: Despistado"; lo llamaría desde ahora.

.

.

.

No recordaba que los cuatro terribles causaran tanto desastre.

Debieron haber comprado tecnología nueva en algún lugar, si, seguro fue eso. Porque para lograr arrancarle su máscara de metal a él, debió ser algo muy bueno. Una tecnología de la que luego investigaría, ahora no era el momento.

Solo importaba que logró hacerse cargo de los cuatro a tiempo. O algo así, porque al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que duró casi una hora en eso. Mas que nada porque su armadura comenzaba a fallar.

Ignorando el ojo morado que se había ganado en esa pelea, volvió a entrar al lugar de la fiesta.

Solo para ver con asombro y desagrado que ahora si, todos los presentes se decidieron por cenar. Y nada estaba bien acomodado. Cada quien comía lo que quería y la mesa era un desastre.

Ni se preocupó por quitarse el traje, solo tomó su silla en frente de Steve y carraspeó la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Gracias por esperarme para comer.

Sonrió sarcástico, pero a la mayoría no le importó o personas como Hulk y Thor incluso siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Cielos Stark, ¿qué te pasó? Parece como si te hubieras caído de unas largas escaleras. — Comentó Natasha. No quería hacerlo enfadar, pero le daba curiosidad.

—Además, ¿no mencionó que nadie debía venir con disfraces?

Comentario que estuvo de más de parte de Nova, quien luego recibió un codazo de su compañero arácnido.

Pero Tony sonreía. Porque él debía sonreír y relajarse para no sentir que todo su cerebro explotaba en mil pedazos para después empezar un genocidio. No, enserio, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que juntar a tantos héroes era buena idea?

—Sigan en lo suyo y no hagan preguntas, ¿si? — Trató de sonar calmado, de verdad que trató. Y al parecer sonó convincente, ya que logró que no insistieran más.

Todo se estaba yendo a la basura, y solo le quedaba seguir intentando con las platicas e indirectas. Al menos la música ya no estaba y su Capitán estaba ahí, cerca de él.

—Hey, Cap. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos Calavera y Segador para entrar de infiltrados al submarino de la camarilla?

El rubio volteó su mirada a Iron Man, dejando un poco de lado su plato. No entendía porque el castaño mencionaba eso.

—Claro que si. ¿Porqué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijimos intermedio, y la torpe broma de Hawkeye al final?

Tony sonreía pero Steve alzó una ceja. Él seguía perdido.

—La verdad no recuerdo bien, Tony.

El mencionado suspiró. Todo se le complicaba más.

—Bueno, ¿pero recuerdas cuando fuimos Los Vengadores Oscuros y te dije que si caías, te atraparía?

—Por supuesto, y siempre confié en ti.

Respondió el patriota para después seguir con su comida.

Ahora mismo Tony sentía ganas de dispararse uno de sus propios rayos en la cabeza. Ya no sabía si Rogers no captaba nada, no quería captar nada, o era muy tonto. ¿O sería una mezcla de las tres?

Comenzaba a cansarse pero no quería darse por vencido, ¡un Stark nunca caía cuando se trataba de conquistas! Aunque debía admitir que con Steve era diferente. Porque claro, solo con él se sentía... enamorado.

Sin embargo, los malditos ruidos y desorden que causaban los demás no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Gambit le daba palmadas a un Cyclope que no dejaba de toser argumentando que el vino le había caído mal, White Tiger hablaba y hablaba de quien sabe que cosas con Black Panther, se le veía maravillada; Hulk y Thor ahora jugaban a una guerra de fuercitas en plena mesa, que era vitoreada por muchos ahí, algunos apostando dinero por el vencedor, Spidey era molestado por Deadpool que nadie tenía idea quien lo invitó; e incluso el Dr. Strange se unía al desbarajuste mostrando varios de sus trucos de magia. Y eso, era poco decir.

"Cálmate Tony... Solo, cálmate."

Se repetía a sí mismo, pero escuchar al trepamuros gritándole al Cap que por favor corriera a cierto mercenario no le ayudaba en nada.

"Es cosa de nada, solo relájate Tony..."

Sin embargo, escuchar un "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!" que le gritaban a Thor, que por cierto, ya había acabado de jugar a las fuercitas; tampoco ayudaba mucho.

"Solo respira hondo Tony, no pasa nada..."

No, no pasa nada, solo pasa que su plan con Steve resultó ser un asco y la fiesta se pudría cada vez más. Y aún así, no podía dejar que su perfecta imagen se arruinara solo por un plan fallido.

Eso pensaba hasta que una cucharada de puré de papas voló hasta caer en su metálica cabeza. Un hilillo del mismo puré resbaló por su cara y entonces si, algo se quebró en su sistema nervioso.

"Ok."

...

...

—¡YA BASTA!, ¡A CALLAR TODOS!

Elevó la voz repentinamente, obedeciendo a sus impulsos. La mesa retumbó gracias a sus palmas y al verse parado de su asiento. No hubo un alma que se atreviera a abrir la boca, pero si a mirarlo con extrañeza. Todo parecía ir bien y de repente Stark perdía los estribos.

Hasta que claro, no podía faltar el irreverente Clint rompiendo el silencio.

—Vaya Iron Man... ¿pero que te pa...?

—¡No!, ¡tú cállate la maldita boca Hawkeye!, ¡fuiste tú quien comenzó con la música, luego Thor con la cervezas, y Wolverine rompiendo todo a su paso, arruinando mi cabrón protocolo!

Luego de esa repentina explosión todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero quien lo miró con mas intriga fue el mismo Steve, quien por cierto, al oírlo hablar así, se atrevió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Tony, lenguaje...

A pesar de todo, utilizó un tono de voz suave, y los demás solo esperaban que la voz del capitán hiciera algún efecto en el empresario. Pero al contrario, eso solo lo puso aun peor. Éste, señaló con su dedo índice al soldado y lo agitó.

—No, tú no, tú te callas también. ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a todos!

Empujó la silla hacia atrás para poder salir y retirarse del lugar tomando el elevador. De más estaba mencionar que todos los presentes se hallaban incómodos y extrañados con lo ocurrido. Hasta incluido Deadpool, que dejó de molestar al arácnido.

Solo la tos de Cyclope hizo eco en la sala.

—Oye Hawkeye, ¿qué tiene Tony atravesado en el reactor? — Susurró Antman, mirando al mencionado. Hasta él se preocupaba, una reacción así en Stark no le parecía normal.

—Digámos que Tony, ahora tiene el reactor lleno.

Ambos estallaron en risas, y también hicieron reír a los que los alcanzaron a escuchar.

Pero a Rogers no le parecía nada gracioso. Se levantó también y miró con desaprobación al par de graciositos.

Sin embargo a ellos no les importó y siguieron riendo, junto con los invitados que continuaron con la comida importándoles poco la ausencia del anfitrión. ¡Vaya amigos! O probablemente, estaban muy borrachos ya.

.

.

.

Lo buscó casi por toda la bendita torre, no le gustaba para nada como se retiró de su propia fiesta.

Y Steve no concordaba con las estupideces de Clint, él estaba convencido que algo ocurría con Stark y él iba a averiguarlo.

No supo porque no empezó por buscar primero en la azotea. Si Tony estaba estresado, seguro quería tomar aire. Y no se equivocó, porque ahí estaba el castaño; mirando hacia el frente con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya no traía puesto su traje de Iron Man.

Se acercó con lentitud por detrás, pero el tecnólogo no se movía ni un centímetro.

—Hey, Tony. ¿Qué pasó allá?

No obtuvo respuesta. Tony seguía mirando hacia ningún punto en particular. Rogers suspiró y decidió acercarse mas a él hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Tony, ¿porqué me odias?

Eso era lo que más curiosidad le causaba. El científico ya se lo había dicho muchas veces antes, pero siempre lo tomó como una broma. Sin embargo, esta vez le sonó mas convincente. Sintió algo distinto en la forma que lo dijo hoy. Pero, Tony seguía sin responder.

—Vamos Tony, no es justo. Te esmeras en esta fiesta, te comportas extraño, yo trato de ayudarte, pero dices que me odias, y no entiendo porque me od...

—Soy guapo, millonario, sexy, filántropo, playboy, científico, genio... — Steve levantó una ceja. De modo que fue interrumpido solo para eso. Aunque no le sorprendía el gran ego de Anthony Edward Stark, eso era normal. De todas formas, no dijo nada y dejó que el otro continuara hablando. — ... ¿Porqué no te gusto?, ¿estás loco?, ¿estás en drogas?, ¿eres alcohólico?

La mente del súper soldado entró en un shock momentáneo.

Parpadeó dos veces y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta.

Simplemente, no se esperaba algo como eso, de ninguna manera. Pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se encontraba en una situación demasiado vergonzosa.

En unos segundos mas, una explicación mas lógica a lo ocurrido pasó por su cabeza: era una broma.

Se rió y respiró hondo, intentaba olvidar lo tenso que lo puso ese idiota por un momento.

—Jaja, Stark, que bromas las tuyas. Por un momento creí que...

El castaño sintió como el paso que dio se iba en falso, pero ya no podía retroceder. Si ya la había cagado, no importaba terminar de arruinarlo por completo.

—Escúchame bien Cap porque va enserio, y no quiero bromas en esta ocasión. Soy todo lo que cualquier persona querría tener. Le gusto a miles, cualquiera daría lo que sea por tenerme a su lado. Entonces, ¿porqué no te gusto a ti? El problema debes ser tú, no yo. Ese suero que te inyectaron de seguro te ha tenido drogadicto por años.

Casi gritó, al mismo tiempo que le dio la espalda a su acompañante. Y hablaba enserio, todo lo que Stark decía era porque estaba autoconvencido de que tenía la razón.

Después de eso, ya el Capitán no sabía ni como reaccionar.

Y es que, ¿qué podía decir? Aunque era claro que las palabras de Tony no eran mas que estupideces, su garganta seguía seca y muda.

Nunca en su vida, jamás, se le habían confesado de tal manera. No, ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca se le habían confesado.

Él quería seguir pensando que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto de parte de Stark, pero no encontraba ese aire de chiste en el ambiente. Y además, se le notaba igual o mas nervioso que él.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo, permaneció ahí parado.

—Tantas... Tantas indirectas, y todo para nada. No sé si de verdad no notas ninguna, o te haces de la vista gorda. ¿Sabes? También puedes decirme que no te gustan los hombres, lo entenderé, pero no me des rodeos que no me gustan los toros.

Ahora el único que seguía hablando era el millonario. Steve seguía anonadado, sin nada inteligente que decir y con el corazón agitado por los nervios. Tony volvió a girarse para ver de frente al contrario.

—Y para colmo te quedas ahí parado sin decir nada, de seguro burlándote mentalmente de mí, demonios.

Rogers miró al suelo, de repente se le hizo muy interesante. La situación era complicada y para acabarla, él era todo menos un experto en el tema. Pero sonrió.

—¡Ah! Y ahora te ríes de mí y en mis narices. Genial.

El patriota no quería hacer sufrir más al castaño, no le parecía justo. Pero él tampoco se encontraba de lo mejor. Todo eso lo tomó por sorpresa, y alguien de su época era recatado con esos temas.

Lleno de dudas, y sin decir nada, caminó varios pasos hacia el otro hasta terminar envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Estaba cubierto de pena hasta el cabello, pero lo sintió necesario.

Y ahora el sorprendido era Stark.

—¿Quién dijo que no me gustas?

Susurró muy despacio a su oído, haciendo temblar al científico. Tanto de victoria, como de sorpresa. Y fue apenas cuando reaccionó que pudo corresponder el abrazo.

—No necesitabas de una fiesta ni de hacer un escándalo para decirme algo así. No soy bueno con las indirectas, pero desde hoy tienes el permiso de cortejarme, Stark.

Dicho eso rompió el abrazo para caminar rumbo a la fiesta otra vez.

El castaño había quedado tan extrañado y satisfecho con todo lo ocurrido, que se tardó un minuto en reaccionar a las palabras dichas por el otro.

Chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, con las cejas ligeramente curveadas.

—¿Cortejarlo?, ¿permiso? ¿Qué no era solo un "me gustas" y ya comenzábamos a salir?, ¿en qué año cree que estamos?

Ay, Stark.

•

•

•


End file.
